Fixing Felix
by Hearshot Kid
Summary: Felix is in search of the perfect gift for he and Calhoun's half-year anniversary. When his search turns sour, Felix is left a cautious, paranoid version of his former self. Will he be able to rise and defeat an unexpected threat to not only his life, but the life of his game? Felix/Calhoun. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Wreck-It Ralph fanfiction. I was very much inspired to write by this movie, so I hope you enjoy my idea. :)**

* * *

"Okay... Ralph said to head left," Felix muttered to himself. His nerves were especially on edge; it was he and Tamora Calhoun's six-month anniversary, and he had to make sure his present for her was perfect. Calhoun insisted that she didn't want a present, but Felix persisted. He wanted to make sure she knew that his feelings hadn't changed since their first encounter. He wanted her to know that the honeyglows hadn't faded.

Luckily, Ralph had mentioned that there were the most beautiful lollipop flowers near the base of Diet Cola Mountain. It was perfect- simple, yes, but they were very beautiful. And they wouldn't be too overwhelming of a present to receive. Felix was sure she would adore them. And so, that evening, he set out to find them.

Thankfully, he was very good at remembering directions. The mountain seemed closer and closer with every step, and Felix's heart began to pound at just the thought of approaching the perfect gift. He knew Tammy would love them.

But he would never reach those flowers.

Suddenly, he was thrown onto his back, landing with a thud on the ground. "Golly, this hard candy sure lives up to its name," Felix mumbled as his impact with the ground started to kick in.

"Over here, Fix-It."

Felix followed the sound of that voice to find an all-too-familiar face staring back at him. And attached to that face, one he thought he knew so well, was a body that was completely foreign to him. It was almost insect-like in structure. The first thought to cross Felix's mind at the sight of it was those Cy-Bugs that he'd seen when he'd first met Sergeant Calhoun.

And that was when it hit him.

He was face to face with Turbo.

"T-Turbo? I... I thought you were..." Felix couldn't form the words. All he wanted to do was pick a couple of flowers and be on his way. Now, all of a sudden, he was staring into the glitchy eyes of a supposedly dead arcade villain. Things weren't going very well at all.

"Yes, yes. No need to be shy, Fix-It, we all know you thought I was dead. Well, guess what? I'm not! And you wanna know why?" He pinned Felix to the ground with a sugary, scythe-like claw. "It's because I coded myself into this game! And it took an awful long time, but I've regenerated!"

"S-so..." Felix's voice trembled in sync with his body. He'd completely overlooked that aspect of Turbo's original ploy. He should have expected him to return; it was inevitable. And then, the real question popped into his head.

"So... why are you after me?"

Turbo smirked. "That's a very good question, Felix, a very good question indeed. You see, not only did Roadblasters steal my thunder, but you did, too. You were always the most popular game in the arcade. But, let's face it. I'm not a completely terrible person. I wasn't gonna ruin your game if you weren't a direct threat to me. But now... now, with everything that's transpired... Ralph has given me the ultimate excuse to destroy your game for good. I don't know how I'm gonna do it... but I'm gonna do it," He dug his scythe deeper into Felix's chest, until Felix showed signs of being in pain, "And you're my first target."

"A-Are you gonna hurt me _now_?" Felix squeaked out the words despite the agonizing pressure on his chest. He couldn't believe Turbo hadn't learned his lesson the first time. And, to make matters worse, Felix had never done a thing to hurt the guy! Heck, he barely even talked to Turbo. Besides, it wasn't like he tried to be the most popular game in the arcade, let alone do so to spite him. He just fixed his windows like he was meant to. And now, he was probably going to get the crud beat out of him for it.

Turbo responded, "Not now... not yet. I will be waiting, though. I'll wait, and wait, and wait. I'll wait until every single game in this arcade gets unplugged if I have to. And when the time is right, if the time is ever right, that's when I go in for the kill. And that is not an exaggeration, Fix-It. I'm playing to kill." The sheer satisfaction in his voice was enough to terrify Felix. The plan itself, though... how was he to live knowing he was going to be watched like that?

"Well, um... that's an awfully harsh reaction, don't 'cha think?" Felix made a feeble attempt at causing Turbo to rethink things.

"And you attempting to kill me wasn't?"

"Um... see, I didn't threaten the existence of three games, so..."

"Enough!" Turbo interrupted bitterly, not to be outdone. "Prepare yourself for imminent death, little man. Sleep with one eye open. I'll be coming for you," And with that, he lifted Felix from the ground with his scythe and flung him through the air. He felt another painful sensation, and that was it as far as he could remember.

Next thing he knew, he was on his back. The color and light of the sweet world he was trapped in had blended, and his brain couldn't comprehend anything beyond that he wasn't at his home and that he had been hurt. As if on cue, a sweet, familiar voice called for him,

"Hey, Fix-It dude!"

Felix just about jumped out of his skin at the sound of someone else's voice. After a moment of panic, he managed to decipher the source of the voice. It was that sweet little Sugar Rush girl, whose name he couldn't quite place.

"Oh, thank goodness. It's only you, uh..."

"Vanellope."

That was it. "Oh, right. Vanellope. How long has it been?"

"That's a good question, actually. See, I only just got here. Y'know, scoping out the scene and all that president-y official stuff." At this moment she approached Felix and took a solid look at him. He didn't seem his usual perky self, she deduced. "What's up, handyman?"

"Oh, um..." He didn't want to surprise her with news of his impending duel with Turbo. He figured he'd talk to her about it later. "I'm just a little lost. Could you please lead me to Game Central Station?"

"Sure can! C'mon!" Vanellope motioned for Felix to follow her. He struggled to keep up with the sprinting child, especially since the pain was starting to really kick back in. But it wasn't long until he watched Vanellope hop into her car.

"Hop in!" She tapped the space behind her, suggesting that Felix sit there. He did as she asked.

"Hold on tight. It might get a little bumpy."

And with that, she was off. Felix was being thrown about in every which direction, but his mind was far away from his body. His entire existence had just been threatened. His physical and mental well-being had been compromised. He had no idea how to break this news to Ralph, let alone deal with it himself. Would he ever be the same? Would he be able to out on a brave face, stop Turbo, and endure this on his own? At the time, Felix wasn't so sure.

For now, he couldn't do anything but try to enjoy the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm overwhelmed by the response I've already gotten! Thank you for your support! Please enjoy the chapter, and don't be shy about reviewing my story- I want to please all of you! Again, thank you and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Felix stepped onto the train, relieved to finally be heading home, let alone surviving that ordeal. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Vanellope, though; he could tell it took a great deal of effort for her to not blurt out all of the questions he was sure she had. Under different circumstances, he was usually quite open. However, as much as it pained him, he figured it would be best for both of them if she didn't hear the news from him. He didn't want her to see him so vulnerable.

Come to think of it, he didn't want anyone to see him in such a state. That prospect built his anxiety more and more as the train arrived at his home. It didn't feel much like home, though. If the world were his home, and Turbo were a catastrophic tornado bent on destroying it, then Felix's elegant penthouse would be nothing more than a hypothetical cellar- a place for him to wait out the storm until it inevitably hit. And, with the coming of a storm so deadly, Felix couldn't help but wonder whether he'd come out of it unscathed. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about quite yet, let alone be forced to contemplate on his own.

As he made his way home, he couldn't help but smile at the work he and Ralph had done. He'd pass the village of tiny buildings every night after returning from an evening with Calhoun, and even in his present state of frenzied paranoia, he felt a sense of pride, both in his act of kindness towards his tiny, once-homeless friends, and in the bond that he and Ralph had created between the, that day.

"Hey, Felix!" Felix heard a booming voice from far above him. In a panic, he went to flinch before realizing just how far he'd walked. His eyes scanned the massive pile of bricks, which he'd just realized were so close to him, and he was shocked to find Ralph lounging near the top of it. He wanted to ask, "Why aren't you in your home?" but he didn't want to make too much conversation.

"Oh. Hello, Ralph," was all Felix could muster. Ralph didn't appear to hear his friend's quiet greeting as he stomped over the bricks, apparently ready and armed with questions for him.

"What took so long, bud? Make a wrong turn? " Ralph elbowed Felix playfully, and Felix humored him with a fake smile.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that."

Ralph sensed a distance in his friend's voice. He changed quickly from playfulness to concern, "Did something happen?"

Felix didn't respond at first. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to turn Ralph away, or confide in him. Of course, he knew that Ralph wouldn't react in an undesirable way, or do anything of that nature. But this wasn't exactly something he was comfortable shouting out for all the world to hear.

Which is why even he was completely shocked when the words suddenly spilled from his mouth.

"He's after me, Ralph! He's gonna kill me and then he's gonna get our game unplugged!"

Ralph almost flinched at the sudden start of Felix's response. The little handyman spoke quickly and frantically, and the color in his face held back tears. The words themselves didn't sink into Ralph's mind until a moment later, and he realized how grave the situation was.

"Wait, who?"

Felix blinked hard, fighting the flashbacks and the tears that seemed to hold them. Suddenly, he grew very afraid of how Ralph was going to react, despite the friendship they'd built over the past six months. Ralph was an angry guy, and Felix wasn't so sure whether he could control his rage over the return of a dastardly villain who he'd so valiantly killed.

That was when he felt Ralph's hands attempting to fit the form of his shoulders. His eyes met Ralph's, and he realized what his friend was trying to do. And Felix appreciated it. He was reassured then that Ralph knew exactly what would be best for him. And with that in mind, he managed to squeak out the name,

"T-Turbo."

Felix looked up at Ralph, curious as to what his reaction would be, and he was shocked to find an expression void of any persistent emotion. He went to speak, but chose not to risk disrupting Ralph's train of thought.

"He's dead," The defeat in Ralph's voice was unmistakable. Felix shook his head solemnly. "But... he can't be alive, how can he be alive?" Ralph's voice began to swell, his cold tone heating up with anger.

"There's a very reasonable explanation for all of this, Ralph," Felix was quick to calm him down. "You see, he was coded into Sugar Rush, so he was able to regenerate. Sure took a while, but... he did it, alright..."

"That does make sense. I... guess I got carried away."

"I'd be upset, too. Don't worry about it."

They were silent for a time. Ralph could tell that Felix wasn't in the mood to discuss this any further, and so he refrained from speaking. There were so many questions that weren't answered, though, like _when_, and _how_, and _why_. But Ralph wasn't very good at dealing with these types of problems, and didn't want to unintentionally provoke his friend any further.

"Uh... if you wanna talk or something, I don't really go much of anywhere."

"I've told you all I know for sure. Thank you for listening to me."

Ralph left Felix with a small smile, and turned for his home at the base of the dump.

"One last thing before you go," Felix spoke suddenly. Ralph stopped and turned to Felix. "I, um... if it isn't any sort of a burden, would you mind telling Tamm- uh, Sergeant Calhoun that I won't be able to come tonight?" Felix was careful to heed Calhoun's request of keeping their pet names between them.

"Are you sure?" Ralph wanted to give Felix a chance to change his mind. He was concerned for his friend. He'd never seen Felix in such a state in all of their thirty years.

"Oh, yes, I'm very sure. As terrible as I feel for her, I... I'm feeling pretty terrible myself," Felix tried to laugh it off, but Ralph knew better. Felix was not okay. Perhaps a night at home was what he needed, to clear his head up a bit.

"I'll definitely talk to her," Ralph assured him. "You know what? I'll even go right now. Why don't you go home and relax a little? You seem like you need it."

Felix nodded, "That sounds great right about now. Thank you again, Ralph."

"I'll always look out for you, man. And I promise, if I see that Turbo loser, I'll squish his little Cy-Bug body with my bare fists."

Felix gave him a parting smile, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Ralph hurried off the monorail and instantly scanned the station. He remembered Felix telling him that Calhoun's living quarters were connected to it, but for some reason, he couldn't find any indication of it anywhere._ "That's probably her play,"_ Ralph thought._ "She probably doesn't want anyone to find her."_

"Um, hello? Sergeant Calhoun? It's me, Ralph," he called to the empty air.

"Ralph, buddy, good to see you," Calhoun seemed to appear at his side from nowhere, and he jumped about ten feet into the air, it seemed. "Relax, jumping bean. I didn't mean to scare ya," She joked for a moment, then realized something was off. "Wait a sec... where's Felix?"

The sincere worry in her usually commanding bark of a voice hit Ralph hard. He knew that these two were together, but he had no idea just how much they cared for each other. Especially Calhoun to Felix.

"He's not coming. He can't," Ralph felt terrible having to break this news to her.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I... I think we're gonna have to sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again, everyone, for your support! Sorry this chapter took longer to update. That might be the average length between chapters, so expect that. :) Thanks again everyone- please enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

Silence. Neither of them could pinpoint exactly how long it'd lasted, but it was a terrible silence, and as much as they wanted it to end, nobody could speak. When Ralph told Calhoun that Felix wasn't coming, she'd expected his nerves to have gotten to him or something. Her mind would've never wandered to the possibility of his life being on the line. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling at that moment; he was probably torn apart. And that tore her apart.

She looked up at Ralph. His sympathetic stare urged her to respond to him.

"Is he hurt?" was all she could muster.

"Not as far as I know, " Ralph explained. She nodded, a small smile flickering for a moment, in contrast with the rest of her solemn expression. Ralph nodded in return; he could tell that his answer satisfied her.

However, the smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. The man she loved was suffering, and no amount of good news could move that from the forefront of her mind. His life could have been taken from him at any moment. And that scared her; the thought of Felix being subject to such torment, let alone his death, was absolutely terrifying to her. But she knew she couldn't perseverate on it- not for her good, not for the good of her troop. And she knew that if he were left alone with his thoughts, he would break down.

"I need to talk to him."

This request startled Ralph. He knew Felix wasn't in the mood for talking; he'd told Ralph himself. And he tried to relay that message to Calhoun as politely as possible, "Just give him tonight, he-"

"No," She cut him off, "I'm not leaving him alone to deal with this by himself. And I don't care if he doesn't want me there," She paused a moment. Before anyone could convince her otherwise, she added in a harsh tone, "I'm going."

"Well..." Ralph realized that her request was more of a demand. And he knew better than to argue one of her demands, "If you insist." He rose from his seat and motioned for her to follow. "Let's go."

As she went to do so, a thought hit her. Neither Ralph nor Felix seemed to know when Turbo was going to act. And she wasn't going to let the love of her life die due to a lack of preparation. Her militaristic instincts kicked in; she wasn't letting another man slip through her fingers. Especially not this one.

"No. You go warn Sugar Rush about all this. What was her name, now..."

"Vanellope!" Ralph shouted suddenly. He turned to Calhoun, "How'd I forget about her? Thanks, Sarge!"

Not bothering to respond, she thought aloud, "Let's hurry. We don't know when Turbo's gonna take action, so the sooner we're prepared, the better."

Ralph nodded in agreement, and with that, they parted ways. But they would reunite sooner than either of them anticipated.

* * *

Felix was sprawled across his bed, staring at the penthouse ceiling. All he wanted to do was get some shut eye before the arcade opened the next morning, but his mind wouldn't let him. Or, rather, Turbo wouldn't let him. Turbo had poisoned every possible thought Felix used to get him out of his head. And it seemed he wasn't leaving for a while.

A knock on his door broke his focus. He was almost thankful for the interruption, but he then realized just how bad of a condition he was in. He didn't want to worry anyone, especially not a Nicelander.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Gene. Felix's heart sank. He wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone, and it bothered him that Gene entered without asking him. He knew that ordinarily it wouldn't, but he just wasn't quite ready to open up to anyone yet. He wanted to be alone.

"Is everything alright?" Gene asked.

"I'm fine," Felix lied. He was surprised at how much Gene was trying his patience. Felix could tell that he was just being a concerned friend, but the further he walked into the room, the less Felix wanted him there. He was becoming more and more annoyed by the second.

"You don't seem very fine," Gene pointed out. It took all of Felix's might to restrain an aggravated sigh. He figured it would be best to not respond at all.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" He asked.

"No, Gene. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Good gosh, Gene, I'm sure! Now, if you please, I'd like to be let alone!" Felix gasped at his aggressive reaction, as if it would suck up everything he'd just said and take it back. But it didn't work. Gene stared wide-eyed for a moment, without any other trace of emotion present in his expression.

"I'm sorry. I just... I'd very much like to be alone. Please."

Gene slowly turned and left, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

Not too long passed when Felix heard another knock at the door. His emotions were hanging dangerously on his sleeve at the time, and this was enough to set him off again, "Don't you understand? I want to be alone!"

"It's me, Fix-It! And I'm not leaving!" A familiar voice shouted back. Felix recognized it to be his lover, and couldn't turn her away. He wasn't sure if it was because he knew that she knew everything, or because something inside of him wanted her to be with him, but he just couldn't ask her to leave. Calhoun took his silence as permission to enter, and walked straight to Felix's side.

"Yeah, I ran into a pretty angry little mustachio on the way up here. Did you kick him out?" She was genuinely excited about the prospect of Felix yelling at someone.

Felix let a small laugh escape him. Even Calhoun had never seen him as angry as he'd just gotten. "Yeah. I... might've overreacted just a bit."

They both shared a smile, something both of them weren't expecting to share that night. Suddenly, Felix seemed to realize that he was supposed to be upset, and turned away from Calhoun. She sat by his bedside, remembering why she was there in the first place.

"I'm sorry," she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You have no reason to be sorry, ma'am," Felix assured her. "This isn't anyone's fault. I'm just none too lucky, is all."

Felix tried to force a smile, but Calhoun knew he was holding back. Everything about him, from his face to his posture to his forced smile, was almost lifeless. He seemed barely able to hold himself up, and his face was drained of all color. She almost missed his constant babbling about the "honeyglows" in his cheeks- they were nowhere to be found. She hated seeing him like this, and she hated that he didn't feel comfortable opening up to her. So she was gonna try to open him up herself.

"I know you're scared, Felix. I know this is probably tearing you apart inside. You're scared to die. And you can't deny that you because, for one, look at you. And also..." she swore a while ago that she would never express such strong feelings to a man again. But Felix was different. "Also because I'm feeling the exact same way."

Felix wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his head in her shoulder. "I just don't know what to do," he confessed in a shaky voice. "I mean... I may be a good guy, but I'm certainly not brave. Or strong."

"Felix..." Calhoun was shocked that a living legacy like him could possibly look at himself so lowly. "First of all, you're completely wrong. You're one of the bravest men I know. Trust me, I wouldn't date a real scaredy cat. And second of all, you are not gonna face him alone. I'll squash that Turbo like the insect he is. And Ralph'll have your back, and I'm sure that vanilla girl'll be raring to fight." She took his hands into hers and stared into the handyman's watering eyes. "You are not going to die. I won't let you."

Felix smiled a wide smile. A genuine smile. He'd forgotten how much he was loved, the lengths that his friends would go to protect him. And he realized then that he would do exactly the same for them. He had every reason to be afraid, but he had no reason to be a coward. Not anymore.

"You're the best, you know that?" He pecked her cheek.

"Of course I do," she replied.

"I... I'm still very scared, though."

She squeezed his hands tighter. "We're gonna take down Turbo, you hear me?"

Felix nodded. "Loud and clear, Sergeant."

They shared that moment, not knowing whether or not it would be their last. One thing was for sure, though- it wouldn't last very long.

They would have to take action a lot sooner than they thought.


End file.
